Why Draco?
by NineSpiral
Summary: Have you ever wondered -why- Lucius and Narcissa named their son Draco? This is my theory on the subject. Rated for language.


-- **A Quick Word**: This is my first fic here, and if I could trouble you for just a second to review it? I would be forever grateful.  
Ever wonder why Lucius and Narcissa named their son Draco? Well, this is my theory on the subject.  
One shot, so yeah. I really have nothing else to say. I've copied this off my computer downstairs by hand, and then back onto the good computer with the internet connection. I'm sick of it. Haha... Anyway, enjoy. --  
  
-- **Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to take credit for the characters and settings, and everything else Harry Potter, I can't... I'm just the innocent fan-fictionist... Please don't hurt me? --

**_Why Draco?_**

"Lucius? Lucius! Where are you damnit? What the hell happened in-", Narcissa inquired bursting rather unceremoniously into the boy's dorm.

Her cool blue eyes fell on the blonde head of the Malfoy, and what she could have sworn was gum. Gum, in Lucius Malfoy's hair? It was inconceivable! Who would put gum in his hair? It was just downright nasty.

"Damnable Potter," he muttered, very much annoyed.

"What in the seven hells happened to you?" she pressed, leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest.

"Potter thought it would be funny to stick his gum in my hair," Lucius answered, straining to keep his tone even. Now that he had company, he was determined to seem calm. And doing a very poor job of it indeed.

"Bastard! Right in the middle of Potions too! I don't think I've ever seen you run so fast Mr. Malfoy," she chided.

Lucius shot her one of those looks he usually reserved for the troupe of Gryffindor prats. He didn't think the situation amusing in the least. His hair was in tangles, and it would be no easy matter of getting them out.

"Oh, give me that! You're just going to knot it up even more."

Narcissa strode up to Lucius and plucked the comb from his idle fingers. For a moment, she simply examined the damage before attacking his now unruly mane. She managed to pull a few curses from her usually collected love and more then enough incoherent muttering for her satisfaction.

"Damnit Narcissa," Malfoy hissed through clenched teeth at length.

"Sorry, I'm trying to help you!"

But after a few minutes of fruitless battle, and the whine of teeth through gum and hair, she cast the comb on his dresser.

"Lucius, I give up. We'll have to cut your hair."

"Cut my hair? I can't do that!"

"Of course you can't do it. That's why you have me. Narcissa Black, woman extraordinaire!"

"I wouldn't trust you with a pair of scissors if my life depended on it!"

"However, it doesn't matter what you say now does it? It's all about –"

"You. I know the routine. Why I even bother is –"

"Because you love me, Lucius. I am your goddess."

"Right, because I love you, and you love my money."

"Nonsense Luc! I have my own fortune! I don't _need_ yours!"

"But you want the inheritance. We both know that."

"It would be nice, yes. I won't deny it."

"I'd have to ask what you'd done with Narcissa if you did."

"Precisely! Now sit down and be quiet so I can have my way with you."

Lucius smirked inwardly and eyed her with a look of mock suspicion. She was standing behind him with her hands on her hips, glaring at him in the full mirror. Always one to be demanding things.

"You saucy tart," he murmured, his eyes flashing in suppressed amusement.

"Remember Luc, you _love_ me."

Narcissa did that a lot. He really did love her, and he knew that somehow, she loved him. Even if she acted like she didn't in public. She'd tell him that she loved his money. Nothing more then that. Narcissa pretended to be after his inheritance constantly. Always asking how long until he could claim, how much he was getting. He could imagine her standing arm in arm with another gnarly and disheveled wizard while she was still in her prime. But the clearer picture was of them sitting in the Malfoy Manor together, ruling over the magic world with an iron fist.

"You did that to me," Lucius mused, turning around to face Narcissa.

"What? Make you love me like you do?"

"I could have any girl in the wizarding world, as long as her name is Narcissa Black."

"Why is it the wizarding world? Shouldn't it be the world of witchery? That statement made you sound like a queer darling."

"I can't believe you. Do you have to take everything so seriously?"

"I am far too clever for my own good. Now sit down you filthy prat."

"And if I don't? What are you going to do about it?"

"I won't help you out. And you'll be stuck with gum in your hair forever. I'm not sure how that will go over when you rule the world," she smiled in a knowing way. "All hail Malfoy, King of the Gum-Heads!"

"You wouldn't do that to me."

"Says who, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Says me! You love me far too much, and you know it."

"I am thoroughly disgusted by you! I love your money, how many times must I tell you?"

"Well, the money and the man are a complete package dear. You can't take one without the other."

"Lucius! Stop hitting on me already and just sit your ass _down_!"

Lucius could only do as she said obediently. With a wave of her wand, she transformed one of his books into a chair and pushed him into it. Then reaching her hand out to the open door, she called for a pair of scissors from her dorm. There were a few muffled shrieks of terror as the potentially deadly weapon was sent careening into her open palm.

"Narcissa, that wasn't exactly safe."

"Why do you care?" she craned her head slightly to look out the door, "Damn, I missed that third year..."

The Malfoy shook his head only to be tapped more than roughly on the neck with her scissors. He felt quite some weight lifted off his face as she took her scissors to his hair. He had to admit, she was rather good at this. But he couldn't help but be a little apprehensive. His hair had never been exactly short before. When at length, she stepped back and smiled, he looked to the mirror.

"You know, it is lovely and all. But couldn't we have used magic in the first place?"

"We could have, but I don't know any spells to do something like that. I'm sure we could have asked Severus... Although, Snape is really creepy."

"There's nothing wrong with Snape," Lucius protested quite suddenly. "He _is_ a human being."

"He doesn't smell like one," Narcissa announced, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"So you go around smelling him on a daily basis?"

"It is kind of hard _not_ to smell him Luciekins. Does he ever bathe? At all?"

"Narcissa, he showers more than_ I_ do!"

"Well, then why don't you smell?"

"I bathe at least twice a day, even when I decided to be lazy, if not several times. He doesn't smell."

"Why are you defending him all of a sudden?"

"There's nothing wrong with Snape, that's all."

"And the fact that he does your homework doesn't help, does it?"

"He does not!"

"Lucius, face it. You're not capable of getting grades like that on your own. You know it, I know it, everyone knows you will force someone else to do it for you if you can."

"You're supposed to love me! Are you insinuating that I'm stupid?"

"...No. Of course not darling."

"I truly hate you with a passion, Narcissa Black."

"No, you love me! Say it with me now! L-O-"

"V-E. Yes, I am quite aware how to spell 'love', thank you."

"Just making sure that you could spell it on your own. Don't need Snape to help you out or anything."

"I resent that comment. Besides, Severus is just a push over with a brain."

"So, if _I_ was a push over, I'd be doing your homework too, would I?"

"No, you'd be doing something _else_ for me. Don't you worry."

"Lucius!"

The blonde chuckled to himself, barely keeping a broad grin from reaching his lips. Heaven forbid he smile completely, it might break him. Narcissa on the other hand did not seem pleased in the least. Her arms were crossed again over her rather impressive bosom, and the scissors were still clutched in her slender, manicured fingers.

"I refuse to apologize for that remark."

"Oh yes, Mr. Malfoy, you _will_ apologize for that. I am not your slut."

"You will be."

With a resounding _smack_ her hand came down across Malfoy's face. Not nearly as hard as she could have, for which he was grateful. Lucius had been slapped by her several times, all of which had been with much more force.

"You're breaking my heart! What was that –"

Again she back-handed him. He was quite sure that one had left a mark.

"Okay, that really, really hurt," he proclaimed bitterly, raising a hand to his cheek.

"You don't own me Lucius Malfoy."

"But I will one day! Mark my words."

"Consider them forgotten then," she added, feigning adoration.

"Nice to know you listen at least."

"Here's my plan, Malfoy. And listen well, because I'm not repeating it. I will marry you, give you your heir, and then I will spend all of your money. So once the funds are gone, so am I."

"Sounds reasonable. I'll get you one night then."

"The rest of the time you will be sleeping in your own room. On a cot."

"Will I get a goodnight kiss at least?" he questioned with a smug look.

"Maybe, if you're a good boy."

Lucius nodded his understanding and took a step toward the woman who had only been a trespasser in his room for nearly twenty minutes. It was a good thing his father had paid a little extra to get him a private dorm. Nothing but the best for a Malfoy.

"Very well. We've had enough of your complaining. Onto my favor now."

Narcissa laughed aloud and draped her arms loosely over Malfoy's neck. Looking deep into his cool grey eyes, she smiled and continued to hold his gaze.

"Did Severus help you create these, _terms_ of yours?"

"Ha-ha," he whispered, "You're a real riot Ms. Black."

"You flatter me."

Without another word, she stood up on her toes, leaning into the blonde. He was still towering above her but he craned his neck slightly and kissed her. Nothing too horribly passionate, just enough to shut her up a moment.

"Continue."

"Well then, now that I have _your_ permission..."

He stepped away from her a moment and produced his own wand from one of his pockets. Pulling up the same chair he had been seated in earlier, he pushed Narcissa into it instead. For a moment, she was surprised, but she crossed one leg over the other, and folded her hands in her lap.

With a wave of his wand, a rather large diagram of old and torn parchment appeared to hover in mid air.

"My only real desire for the future as of now... That concerns you ..."

As he spoke, his words were scrawled out on the page in flowing black script.

"You will not divorce me until you give me a son. That's right. And I will name him. Any daughters you bring into my household will be yours."

"No, I will leave you no matter what child I give you, and I will name it, no matter the gender."

"Not until you give me a son," he refused shaking his head in mock indignation.

"I am giving you a daughter, just for that comment, and if you _ever_ get a son, I plan on naming him... Draco."

"Draco? What an odd name. Where did you come up with that one?"

"It's a constellation. We had a double period of Astronomy this morning. I've got stars on my brain."  
  
"I don't think so. What about... Adrial, Alexander, Damien, Octavius, Tristan, or – or Gabriel...? Please?... Something... decent," Lucius commented, catching her look of disdain.

"You're so very difficult. Besides, I like the name Draco. It has a sort of... Je ne c'est quoi, to it..." she mused.

"Look! There goes Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and that crazy woman Narcissa. Poor boy, his mother named him after a constellation because she hadn't the wit to think up a more suitable name. Let's point and laugh at him!"

Narcissa laughed and grabbed Lucius' free hand. She rose to her feet with his help and smiled.

"Well, forgive me, Mr. Malfoy. Those are my terms, and that is yours. You will learn soon enough that women always win."  
  
"Then why is it referred to the 'wizarding world' and not the 'witching world'?" he protested, using her previous point.  
  
"We will soon enough start a petition to call it the 'wizarding and witching world' and have anyone who calls it the 'wizarding world' fined. Don't you worry your pretty little head Lucius."

"So, you're absolutely determined to win over me then?"

The young woman nodded and quirked a brow.

"Of course I am... Besides, I'm much stronger then you are..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shrill scream cut through the relative quiet of the Slytherin common room moments later, followed by the 'thud' of racing feet down the corridor. A door slammed and another shout echoed through the dungeons. Shortly afterward came a sound akin to something being dropped into a tub full of water.

"LUCIUS MALFOY! You sick BASTARD!"

The blonde came careening down the stairs, his hair considerably shorter then when he had gone up and a devious grin on his lips. He laughed hearing his name called in such a manner but hardly had time to enjoy it.

Following him down came a sopping and rather bedraggled looking Narcissa. Her long hair wet and tangled over her face, make-up running in thin black lines. Hands clenched at her sides, she advanced on Malfoy, eyes narrowed.

"DRACO!"

She screamed in a rage.  
And the name was finalized.

-- Le Fin. --


End file.
